The Truth About Forever
by Tennis4me
Summary: Sora has been taken away...or has he died. Kairi is puzzled and cannot figure out why. Another guys tries to get her to forget about him... Or will he just end up taking her straight to the Light...


The Truth About Forever: Chapter 1 Should She?

Hey ppls... well what can I say I was bored so I decided to write another fic bout Kingdom Hearts. Yeah girls play video games. POWER TO THE GIRLS! Ok sorry...anywayz R&R lol.

"Ow! Sora that hurts!" I yelled as he tried to pull a thorn from my foot.

"Well if you would only stay still I could Kairi!" he laughed back, looking at the gruesome expression on my face. With a quick pull it was out.

"There, all done. See that wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah, yeah." I replied sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed as he took me in his arms and stared into my eyes, his warm embrace making me feel safe and unharmed. "Sora," I whispered looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he said brushing away some of my hair that was on my face.

"Tell me about forever." I begged as I closed my eyes feeling his warm hands stroke my face.

"Haha...Forever?" he questioned. "Why?" he asked childishly.

"Why? You don't believe in forever? In us? Tell me what you think forever means."

"Ok...lets see... well forever is like the rest of your life." He laughed but stopped when he saw the seriousness in my eyes. "Ok the rest of you life and beyond it. Infinity. When your with someone you truly adore and want to cherish every living moment with them." He finished. I smiled and giggled as I pecked him softly on the lips.

"Sora," I asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll love me forever." I pleaded looking up to the sky.

He was silent for awhile. "Sora?"

"Of course Kairi. I love you and nothing will change that. I promise." He smiled tossing a rock into the ocean.

"Sora. Promise me one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll never die," I sighed and fell asleep in his arms.

That was four years ago, when I was fourteen. The next night was the worst night of my life, Sora broke his promise. Heartless broke the boundary and flooded the island. Riku sent Sophie and I to the far side of the island where the heartless hadn't gone yet. As we ran through the rain and away from the darkness I heard screams of pain and death. Farther and farther we went the more the screams faded, I prayed for Sora, that he would soon return to me with Riku. Sophie huddled together in the hut and closed our eyes. But soon after midnight the hut rattled almost falling apart. I heard Riku scream and heard the clangs of swords. "Ansem I thought you were dead!" Sora yelled, and thunder clashed and they battled out. The door of the hut flew open and the rain poured in. I stood up and the darkness started to flood in. "Kairi!" I heard Sora yell. "Kairi I'm coming" I heard him again.

"Sora! Help the darkness. It's spreading."

"Kairi, Kairi! The darkness isn't forever, but the light will shine for a lifetime! Kairi I'm at the end of the light come find me!" those were his last words.

I am now eighteen, alone and broken hearted. I looked out my window from my bed. I stared out into the ocean. Then I looked at Sora's picture on my side table. Closing my eyes I sat up in bed. Stretching my growing body I let out a yawn.

I had to start getting ready to go visit Sophie. It was Friday our regular day for a movie and the beach. I slipped on a bikini, and threw on a tank top and short jeans. Stuffing a towel and slipping my flip flops I headed out the door. "Be careful!" yelled my mom as she always does. I waved a quick bye and headed down the beach.

A few minutes later I heard someone yell to me "Hey Kairi wait up!"

I looked back and saw Miles waving his hand.

"Hey Miles whats up?" I said as he ran to catch up with me.

"Nothing much I saw you walk by and I thought I'd walk you to Sohpie's house, if that's alright." He blushed. Miles is this guy who, ever since Sora left has been trying to get me to go out with him. All the girls say I'm razy for not accepting his offer but my heart my should belongs to Sora.

"Hehe yea it's fine." I smiled.

"Cool." He laughed. We walked a couple of feet just making small talk as he reached for my hand. I moved my hand and pretended to sneeze.

"Excuse me I laughed"

" Heheh Bless you."

As we arrived at Sophie's house he stopped me before I knocked. "Hey Kairi. I was wondering...again... if you would maybe even consider going to the Forever dance with me." Before I could answer he spoke again. " Just please think about it. I know that you still have feelings for Sora, and I'm not trying to replace him but just please, give me a chance?"

"Oh, Miles." I sighed.

"Just think about it. Please." He begged, and left to go back home.

Ok everybody that was my first chapter I know it was short but just tell me what you think first and I'll go on! Ok well this story is dedicated to my ex boyfriend Austin. Ok anywayz hope you liked it and I don't get more than 6 reviews on this I'm not updating... Latazzz tennishotty2


End file.
